Serving Up Sophomore Year
by Xaveria the Author
Summary: Sophomore year is a very boring year, and most of us know that. But most of us also do not have sarcastic twins, sophomores hitting on seniors, secret admirers who drive you crazy, and some of the craziest antics you have ever seen in your life. Multiple pairings, but mostly friendship. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Registration Day

**Hola mi amigos! This is my first Pokemon fanficiton that I have ever posted. This isn't my first story though. I actually had another profile, but the story behind that is on my profile...**

**Anyway, this is a high school story. I know, it's a bit cliche', but at least this way I will always be inspired and never run out of material as I go through school this year. So, if you like the way this high school story goes, you will know that it will never be abandoned :) Also, i don't like dramatic stories, so this one is much more about humor and friendship, and some romance, and a tad bit of drama, but the kind that isn't very serious (if that makes sense). **

**Anyway... Everyone is a sophomore, so they will be around 15-16, and I won't give away any pairings :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to registration!" A young teen complained, quite loudly I should say. His hair was bright red, and was styled in a way to where it looked like it was a big ball of fire. His red brows were furrowed together in complete annoyance, and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. The bright red backpack he had hanging over his shoulders was three times the size it was supposed to be, filled with various binders and notebooks. There were two other people walking beside him on the sidewalk, and one of them looked quite annoyed.

"We heard you the first twenty times, Chili," said the annoyed-looking one. Unlike the bright red hair Chili had, his hair was dark blue, and hung down to his chin, with bangs that were combed perfectly to cover his left eye. His backpack was quite big, but not as big as Chili's, since he had decided to hold some of his binders.

"Well I don't, Cress!" Chili shouted at him. "There is absolutely no way school is starting already. We only got out, like, a week ago!" Chili continued ranting like that for a couple more minutes. Their summer was at least two month, and like most summers go, it flew by pretty quickly. The blue haired one, Cress, had to duck slightly when Chili's hands swung up into the air.

"I mean seriously, how could we already- AH!" Chili cried out, falling backwards. The weight of his backpack had finally gotten to him and pulled him to the ground, where Chili had no choice but to lay there and squirm like a Tirtouga that had flipped over.

"Stupid... Backpack!" he gripped, hoping that Cress would help him back up. Unfortunately, the complete opposite happened, and Cress broke down and started to laugh hysterically. This meant that it was up to the third guy walking with him to help him up. The third one was a handsome fellow, having light green hair that was combed down, with his bangs standing up in the front. He gave out a tired sigh, placing the books he was holding down onto the ground, holding out his hand to Chili.

"You need to be careful, especially with a backpack that big," he said, getting Chili onto his feet. Chili's face was a tad pink with embarrassment, and he let out a loud breath through his nose.

"Whatever... Thanks Cilan," Chili muttered, while glaring over at Cress. The blue haired teen's laughs had reduced to little chuckles, and he had freed one of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I can't help it. That was _really _funny," Cress said, walking on ahead. If you haven't guessed already, the three were on their way to school- Unova Regional High to be exact. Registration day was there, though their parents weren't able to make it, so the three were going to register themselves.

"I have to agree with Chili though. It does feel like that we were only freshmen a couple days ago," Cilan said, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. Unlike Chili, Cilan was actually a bit excited for school. Not that he liked doing school work, but he got to see the friends he doesn't get to see much during the summer, due to him working at his parent's restaurant, and that most of his friends often go places during the break.

"That's what I mean! You know, this could be one of Black's pranks," Chili said with a frown. It was clearly obvious that Chili was one of the kids who could care less for school, whether it was to see his friends or to get good grades.

"Oh please. I know Black pulls some pretty good pranks, but I don't think that he's smart enough to make us think it's registration day," Cress scoffed before he sighed. "Though I don't blame you for assuming so." Chili only shrugged in response, but continued his childish pouting. Cilan gave off a slight chuckle, amused by his brother's honesty. He nudged Chili's shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up. I know you don't like school, but you never know- you just might get a class with Caitlin," Cilan cooed slightly. Chili's face brightened up in an instant. Cailtin was one of the prettiest and the most popular girl in high school, and Chili had been head-over-heels for her ever since the sixth grade. Cress frowned in response to Cilan's statement.

"I don't know Cilan. She is a senior, and much smarter then Chili, so she is going to have much different classes then him," he said bluntly. Chili's smile turned back into a frown as fast as it brightened.

"Aaaaaand there goes my enthusiasm," he muttered. Cilan gave Cress a look.

"Well, I tried," he said. The three were quiet for a few more moments, and looked up when the building was in sight.

The school was two stories high, and was quite large for an ordinary high school. The words "UNOVA REGIONAL HIGH SCHOOL" were spelled out across the top of the school in black and white letters. In the parking lot, there were cars parked all everywhere, with students and a few parents walking in and out of the building. It was actually a little chaotic.

"Cilan! Chili! Cress!" a familiar voice called out to the three of them. Simultaneously, the three turned around and looked behind them. Cilan was the first to wave when the familiar face came into view.

"Black! Hello," The green haired teen said happily. Black was a friend of their's that lived only a few houses away. He had a twin sister named White, and she was no where to be seen at the moment. He was kind of tall for his age, and he had longish spiked brown hair, and no matter where he was- school, a restaurant, or even a funeral, he was wearing a red and black baseball cap with a green pokeball on the front of it.

"What's up guys? I hardly got to see you this summer," he said, his hands in his pockets. For some reason, his backpack looked much smaller then it should have been.

"I know. That's hard to believe, since you only live a few houses down," Cress said. Black nodded.

"How was Johto?" Cilan asked. Every year, Black and his family would go to a different region during the summer. They would only leave for a month though, giving them another month to hang out with the group.

"Kinda boring. It's a lot like Hoenn," he said, shrugging.

"Black! Come on, you know I'm not running to the school," White's voice called out. White was pretty, even though she looked a lot like Black. Her hair was long and quite curly, and she always had it up in a ponytail. She normally would wear a pink and white baseball cap, but unlike Black, she knew how to take it off. As she approached, there was a second girl walking beside her. She wasn't anyone the triplets had seen before. She had a dark tan, and short red hair. She had two strands of hair that fell on both sides of her face, as well as a small bun that hung on the right side of her head in the front.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say high to Triple Trouble," Black smirked, using the trio's nickname without hesitation. White looked over at them, smiling a bit as she dug in her pocket for something.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Skyla, my best friend of... three weeks ago," She said, taking a pack of gum from her pocket. The other girl, Skyla, smiled and gave them a small wave.

"So this is the famous trio, huh? I'm Skyla, but you already know that. I think I have seen you three before. Do you work at the Striaton Cafe?" She asked, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah, we do. Actually, our parents own the restaurant," Cilan informed. Skyla's smile grew a bit.

"That's awesome to hear. You guys really know how to cook," she replied.

"Thank you," Cress said, dipping his head slightly. Chili was about to say something, when something was caught in the corner of his eye that made his jaw drop.

A bright pink convertible pulled up to a space in the parking lot, quite close to the front. The car door gently opened, and Caitlin, the super popular, steps out of it. Her hair was as thick and wavy as ever, and stretched down just below the backs of her knees. She pushed the white sunglasses from her eyes to the top of her forehead, and her slender fingers slowly brushed over the white ribbons she had on either side of her head. A large, goofy grin plastered itself over Chili's face.

"I think we lost him," White said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Cress shook his head.

"It's no use. He's gone," he said.

"Well, it's kind of a good thing. He's been so down today," Cilan smiled, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the drool from Chili's chin. Skyla raised a brow to Caitlin.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Cailtin. She's a senior here, and _really _popular," Black said. White snickered.

"Not to mention she is the girl that will _never _go out with Chili," she said. Chili snapped his head to her, his red eyes flashing.

"Hey! It's a possibility!"

"Of one to a million," she muttered, stuffing a piece of gum in her mouth. Skyla looked back over.

"Okay, but what about her?" She asked. Cilan looked over, and stared a moment. He touched a finger to his chin.

"I don't know," he said. It was another girl with Caitlin, but she was shorter and looked to be about their age. She shared Caitlin's sandy blonde hair, and it was wavy like her's as well, but it was about half of the length. She was also wearing a white ribbon, but only one, and it was much larger and stuck up on the back of her head. She was clutching a bunch of binders close to her as she looked around nervously.

"New girl. Nice," Black said, his eyes lidded while his lips were in a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes. They all knew that Black was into another girl. White nudged Skyla in the arm.

"Alright, let's go. I need to get Dorkus and I registered, and then I will show you around," White told Skyla before turning to the triplets. "Bye guys."

"Show us your schedules when you guys get them," Black said, quickly fallowing his sister and Skyla. Cilan turned to his brothers.

"Then it's time we went as well," he said. Chili frowned.

"All I can say is... is that I better not get Mr. Clay for history. He has _really _hard tests..."

* * *

Registering really didn't take long at all. The triplet's parents had already signed the papers a few days ahead, only because they knew they were going to be too busy to come in. The trio really just had to go in and grab their schedules. Cress and Chili fortunately had a few classes with Black and White, and even with the new girl Skyla, yet Cilan felt a bit lonely.

_I guess one class is better then none. Besides, maybe some of the others will be in my classes, _Cilan thought to himself as he wondered the hallways, looking for his new locker. Unlike most schools, lockers changed around here quite often. Cilan looked back at his schedule.

_1st Period- French II _

_2nd Period- Honors Chemistry_

_3rd Period- AP World History_

_4th Period- Drawing and Painting I_

_5th Period- Algebra II_

_6th Period- English II_

Cilan was pretty smart in his group of friends. He wasn't the smartest- that was Cheren's spot- and Cress was just as smart as he was, but Cress didn't want to take the more advanced classes, saying that he had enough homework in his other classes. Cilan, as you can see, only took a few of the tougher classes.

"It won't be so bad. I might have lunch with everyone like last year- unless they are still upset about the food fight..." Cilan muttered the last part to himself. Just so everyone knows- that was Black's fault.

After another minute, Cilan had finally found the hallway his new locker was in, as well as someone getting frustrated with their own locker.

"Oh come on," she muttered. She was the same girl from before, and her nervous look was replaced with a look of frustration. Her binders and notebooks were scattered all around the floor, blocking the lockers on either side of her. After resetting her locker combination again, she put it back in, and it had no luck.

"Oh son of a..." She muttered, trying once again. Cilan tilted his head to the side, for some reason finding her frustration a little amusing.

"Do you need any help?" he offered. The girl, however, didn't know he was there, and let out a tiny shriek of surprise when his voice suddenly sounded out. Her locker finally swung open, but ended up slamming into her face. Cilan's eyes widened a bit, and he walked over to her.

"Goodness, are you alright?" He asked, setting his stuff down. She looked over at him, her blue eyes slightly misty, but she had no marks on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," She tried to say as reassuringly as possible, despite her shy stuttering. Cilan scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he said. She shook her head.

"I-It got the l-locker open," she said, turning away from him. Her face was hot with embarrassment as she bent down to pick up her stuff. Cilan looked at the locker next to hers, and smiled a bit.

"Ah, here we go," he said. With one swift motion, the locker next to her's opened without any struggle. The girl blinked in surprise.

_How did he even do that? _she thought, her inner voice sounding quite irritated. Shaking her head, she carefully stacked her binders and notebooks into her locker.

"My name's Cilan, by the way," Cilan suddenly said. The girl looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"I just figured I would introduce myself, you know, since I kinda got you hit in the face," he said, chuckling slightly afterward. The girl nodded, kneeling down to her backpack, which was very small now that it was almost empty.

"O-Oh. I'm Kalea," she said, pulling a small thing of tape from her backpack. She hesitated with it, thinking a moment about what she was about to hang up.

"That's a nice name," Cilan complimented. Kalea blushed slightly, but it quickly went away.

"Th-Thank you," she barely squeaked, now holding a tiny photo in her hands. Cilan could just barely see it, but he made out the figures of a Whimsicott and a Zorua.

"Are those your Pokemon?" He asked. Kalea nodded, putting some tape on the corners. The picture was a bit more clear now. It was obvious it was taken outside, since there was a few trees in the background, with a bunch of fallen leaves on the ground. The Whimsicott was smiling, and was holding a fairly large stick, and was poking the Zorua's face with it.

"What an interesting combination," he complimented. Kalea smiled, looking at him.

"Thank you, I guess. Do you have any?" she asked. Cilan nodded.

"I do, my very own Pansage. He's my only one, but that's only because my brothers also have their own Pokemon, and my parents said it would be quite crowded if we added more into the family," he answered. Kalea let out a loud breath through her nose.

"My sister has four. She got two when she started High School, and my parents gave her two more for her sixteenth birthday when she asked for them," Kalea stopped herself, smacking herself in the forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling again..." Cilan chuckled a bit, wanting to say that he didn't mind, but the sound of clacking heels took over the halls.

"Are you almost done yet? We really need to get going," Caitlin said, sounding a little irritated. Kalea's hands moved a little faster, and she quickly closed her locker.

"What's the rush? Mom and dad don't need us for another hour," She said, looking at the senior. Cilan continued to stuff his locker, thinking that Caitlin was the older sister that Kalea was ranting about a moment ago.

"Yeah, but my locker is next to this complete loser with really dumb red hair," she said. "I didn't say anything to him, but he kept staring at me and started to hit on me... or at least I think he was."

_Chili, _Cilan thought, his brows furrowing with slight annoyance, but also amusement.

"Alright then. B-Bye Cilan," Kalea said, waving slightly at Cilan before running to catch up with Caitlin. When she did, she looked upward at her older sister.

"But what about showing me around? I haven't gone to this school at all, unlike you," she pointed out. Caitlin yawned.

"You'll be fine. This school isn't that hard to figure out," she muttered. Kalea sighed, looking downward. She should have known Caitlin would have been no help.

Meanwhile, back with Cilan, his brothers had returned to him.

"Oh my Arceus, Cilan, you will _never _believe who's next to my locker," Chili said, a humongous grin on his face.

"Oh, I probably can," Cilan said, shooting a look over at Cress. The blue haired teen shook his head, as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

"And that, Skyla, is the one boy the almighty Caitlin will _never _go out with," White's voice rang out from the end of the hall. Skyla's laugh could also be heard, which made Chili fume a bit.

"HEY! I know it will happen!" He yelled angrily. The only response was a loud snort.

* * *

**And... that is the first chapter. It took me a couple of days to write, and I'll admit, it's not the best this story will have. I'll admit, this is more of an introduction, introducing a few of the characters in this, especially the main characters (who I really hope you can guess).**

**And I'll also admit that I don't know Chili's and Cress' characters as much as Cilan's and the other characters, so I'm kinda making them up a bit from fanart I have seen. I hope it's somewhat close, and I really don't know why I like CaitlinXChili, so PLEASE do not ask me. And I LOVE Chili's hair too. It's not stupid, no matter what Caitlin says about it :P**

**So... I hope the little humor I tried to weave in made this seem interesting, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting First Day

**And here I am, with the next chapter waiting for you all to read :D**

**Chili: Man, why couldn't you have done a cooler story? Like, an adventure kind of thing?**

**Me: Chili, it's not like that hasn't been done before.**

**Cress: And a high school story hasn't?**

**Me: ... Just read the chapter...**

* * *

"Come on Cress, we have to _go!_" Chili screamed, his chin pointed upward where the stairs were. The first day had come very quickly after registration, as it always does. Today was the day when before-school events would start, and this included Cress taking much too long to get ready. Cilan was busy with his Pansage, petting the little Pokemon and being extra careful with the leaves on it's head.

"Pansage," The little Pokemon said sadly, pouting towards Cilan. The sophomore frowned, looking a little blue himself.

"I'm sorry Pansage, but I've got to go to school. I will be home at 3:30, I promise," he said, smiling a bit to reassure his Pokemon. Pansage nodded, and decided to enjoy the petting.

"Cress, I said we have to-"

"I'm coming I'm coming," Cress groaned, cutting Chili off from his pestering. Cress walked down the stairs, slightly stomping from his annoyance. His bangs were combed to almost perfection, and was as wavy as ever. Just like his brothers, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and wore a blue vest over it instead of dark green or red, and wore a pair of long black pants to top it off.

"We do have plenty of time, just so you know," the blue haired teen stated. Cilan nodded in agreement, now standing up.

"Yeah, but we have to meet everyone at the bench, remember?" Cilan asked. In the front hallway of the school, just in front of the cafeteria, there were a long row of benches that students would gather on. The bench Cilan was talking about was in the middle of them all, and was a bit more used then the others.

"Exactly, so let's go before we get yelled at," Chili said as Cress threw his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed his brother's sleeve and pulled him out the door, despite Cress' protests. Cilan said a quick good-bye to Pansage, and gave a slight nod to Chili's Pansear and Cress' Panpour as he grabbed his backpack and fled out the door.

* * *

"There you guys are! What in the world took you so long?" The triplet's good friend Cheren said as he frowned. Cheren was the smartest one out of their little group, his grade average a perfect 4.0. He always wore really nice clothing, as if he was going to some semi-formal occasion, and the outfit was always completed with red-rimmed glasses. To everyone's amusement, he still had the black curl that always stood straight up on the top of his head.

"We had to wait for pretty boy to finish his hair," Chili and Cilan said at the same time, both pointing their thumbs at Cress. The bluenette sighed, but said nothing to protest.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here! Do any of you guys have computer graphics class? please tell me you do!" Said a young blonde who suddenly appeared beside Cheren. This girl's name was Bianca, and though she was always super enthusiastic, she was also quite an airhead. Her blonde hair was always short and poofy, and she always had a giant green beret on her head at all times.

"Um, not really," Cilan said, his tone sounding a little questioning. Bianca let out a tiny wail, hitting herself in her forehead with a piece of paper, most likely her schedule.

"Oh this is so unfair! None of my friends have that class, and I'm going to be all alone," she cried. Cheren muttered "What a bother" under his breath slightly.

"... So where's everyone else?" Chili asked, deciding that Bianca's problem wasn't too important. Cheren adjusted his glasses a bit.

"Black was here a moment ago, but he left to go find Stephen. White took Skyla and Iris to go get some coffee from the cafeteria, and then Bianca showed up complaining about her computer graphics class," Cheren said, gesturing towards the blonde. Bianca pouted, stomping her foot slightly like a child.

"You guys are so mean! Doesn't anyone care that I will be all alone?" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out slightly. Cheren sighed once again.

"I think you will live Bianca. It's only one period a day," he said reassuringly. Bianca sighed, kicking at the ground slightly.

*The Cafeteria*

"Why. Isn't. The. Line. Moving?" White growled, noticeable bags hanging under her eyes. Her ponytail was sloppy and messy, and she looked as if she hadn't slept at all the night before. Iris frowned at her, though there was a hing of amusement in her brown eyes. Besides Skyla, Iris was the newest member to the group, and she had a huge heart for dragon type pokemon. She had some of the biggest and wildest hair anyone in the school had seen, dark purple and quite poofy. Two small pigtails were tied up at the top with yellow ribbons, and the remainder of her hair was tied off at the end, also with a yellow ribbon.

"Well, it's what you get for doing you whole book project last night," she said, smirking slightly at her. White gave off a scowl, and would have said a snarky remark if she hadn't yawned. Skyla gave off a slight snort of laughter.

"Goodness, how did you finish that whole book in one night?" She asked. Since she only moved here a few weeks ago, Skyla didn't have to do a project. White shrugged.

"Well, I read only half of it, and then I realized that Black had the same project, so I just copied off of him instead," White answered. "Besides, we have Mrs. Lenora at different times of the day." Iris raised a purple brow.

"Um... That probably wasn't a good idea," she said. White looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, and I don't mean to be mean, but Black isn't exactly all that smart," Skyla murmured, shrugging slightly. Iris nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and Lenora is pretty tough about projects like that. Even if you guys are in different periods, I think she will figure it out that your projects are the same," she said. White was silent for a moment, letting that sink in a bit.

"... Shit," she cursed under her breath. Iris and Skyla tried their best to hold back their laughter over White's dumb mistake. It wasn't exactly a good thing when you fail your first project of the entire year.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" an angry voice yelled out. The three turned around, and frowned at the sight of Georgia, one of the popular girls. Georgia usually wasn't seen without her posse (which really was more of just Burgendy, but we will get to her later). Her blue eyes were looking angry and irritated at another girl. Skyla's eyes widened a bit as she recognized the girl.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-" The girl was stammering, trying desperately to apologize. A cup off coffee was spilled all over the floor, and all over Georgia's tight blue shirt. Georgia held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Don't talk to me, loser. Just know that you will be paying for a new shirt," she said before stomping off. The girl stood there a moment, a little shocked. Skyla frowned, and she stepped out of line and walked over to her.

"Are you alright? Who was that?" Skyla asked. The girl shrugged.

"I-I don't even know. I just heard that there was coffee in here and I wanted to get some, because my sister said it was really good, a-and I accidentally bumped into her," She rambled, looking a bit shaken up. Skyla rolled her eyes, and gently patted the girl's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident," she said as reassuringly as she could.

"It was just bad luck that it was Georgia. Most people here wouldn't bug out like that if that had happened to them," Iris chimed in from the line. White turned around as well.

"Are you getting back in line or what?" she rasped. The girl stared, a little shocked by the tone, but Skyla rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her. She's cranky because she was up all night doing a project," she whispered, walking the girl into the line. The girl smiled and nodded, but it was easy to see she was still a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Skyla, by the way," Skyla said.

"I'm Iris, and the Grumpig here is White," Iris said, pointing to White. White paid no attention, and ordered four coffees.

"I-I'm Kalea," the girl said, sounding very nervous. Iris shook her head.

"Don't be so nervous. You must be new here as well, huh?" she asked, leaning against the counter. Kalea stared at her.

"You're new here as well?" She asked. Iris laughed a bit.

"No, but she is," Iris answered, pointing to Skyla. Kalea nodded, making an "O" shape with her lips. White had turned around, holding out a tray of coffee. Iris and Skyla each took one, which left two left. White gestured towards Kalea.

"What, you're going to stand there?" White asked, taking a cup out and holding it out to Kalea. She looked at her.

"You didn't have to buy me a cup," she said. White raised a brow.

"Of course not. I ordered it, but you're paying for your own cup," White said, thrusting the cup at her. Kalea nodded, her face turning a bit pink with embarrassment. After the four of them paid- separately of course- they were starting their way out.

"Um, thanks, but I should get going," Kalea said, dipping her head slightly and started to walk away. Iris blinked in surprise.

"Your leaving already?" the purple-haired girl asked. Kalea blushed slightly, and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I don't want to be a-"

"Bother? Gosh, where have we heard that one before?" someone chimed in.

"Shut up Black. You can be such a-"

"Bother? Dude, you need to say something else. You're like a machine or something," another guy chimed. White smirked, and Kalea turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Black. Hey Stephen, how have you been?" She asked. The first one Kalea saw was the large guy with the bright red hair, and a large frown on his face.

"Step_an_," he corrected. Next to him was Cheren, and Black was on the other side of him. Kalea immediately recognized Cilan- It's kinda hard to forget the person you embarrassed yourself in front of- but she didn't say anything, in case he didn't remember her.

"Arceus, you guys took forever to buy coffee," Cress said as he walked up. White rolled her eyes.

"There were a lot of people who couldn't decide what they wanted, bunch of idiots," White had muttered the last part to herself, sipping her coffee. Kalea slowly stepped away, not wanting to be awkward in the middle of the group as everyone started to chat away and converse. Cilan turned to her, a slight frown on his face.

"Where are you going, Kalea?" he asked. Kalea froze, her eyes widening a bit. She turned.

"N-Nowhere," she mumbled, baffled that he remembered her.

"Wait, you two already know each other?" Iris asked, looking between the two. Cilan turned to answer, but Chili cut in, pointing to the blonde.

"Say, aren't you the girl who hit herself in the face with her locker?" he asked. Kalea felt her face heat up, and she looked away. Cilan glared over at him, while Cress smacked Chili across the back of his head.

"Be nice," He warned. Chili shot him a glare, muttering something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, please ignore him," he whispered to Kalea before turning to White. "And to answer your question, I know her because our lockers are beside each other." '

"Ah, so you already made first base," Stephan teased, playfully elbowing him. Cilan's face flushed a bit, but he kept a straight face. If you would call it that anyway.

"Oh please Stephan."

"Steph_an_."

"Well, I can see where this all will be going," Black said, stepping forward. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, new girl. I'm Black." Kalea stared at him, then at his hand. She shyly took it.

"N-nice to meet you," she stammered shyly. Black smiled, then turned to Stephan.

"See, _that's _first base," he said, wiggling his fingers. Kalea blushed seriously, and she quickly started to walk away. Black puckered his lips out.

"... Did I say something?" he asked. All the girls were giving him looks.

"You're such an idiot," White muttered, taking another nonchalant sip of her coffee.

Meanwhile, Cilan had left the group.

"Kalea, wait a second," He called out slightly. Kalea turned around, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Black... He's... He can be a little crude, but he didn't mean to make you upset," Cilan said. Kalea shook her head.

"N-No, it wasn't that, I just... I'm just a bit shy around people, and I..." She took a deep breath. "It's not a problem. Can you please tell me where room 205 is?" Cilan stared at her a moment, a slight smile on his face.

"French II?"

"Yeah. I already tried to get directions, but..."

_*Flashback*_

_She had been wondering around aimlessly in the school for at least twenty minutes now. She kept ending up at the front of the school. Kalea sighed, deciding that she was just going to have to ask someone. She looked around, and saw someone who looked nice enough to help. She was a tall, pretty blonde with short, straight hair, and had a large pair of headphones on her head. Kalea chewed her lip for a moment, and she sucked in a breath before she confronted her. _

_"H-Hi, I don't mean to bother you," Kalea said, looking upward at the girl. "But could you please tell me where the French II classroom is? Room 205?" The girl stared at her a moment, and she smiled._

_"Bien sûr! Il suffit d'aller tout droit jusqu'à ce que vous voyez dans l'escalier, puis montez au deuxième étage et il sera la troisième porte sur votre droite," she answered, her French completely fluent and beautiful. Sadly, Kalea didn't understand one word of what she said. _

_"Um... Merci," Kalea answered, before walking away, just as clueless as she was before._

_*End of Flashback*_

Cilan looked at her a moment, then started laughing. Kalea frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a bit annoyed. Cilan cleared his throat.

"That girl you talked to was Ms. Elesa, the French teacher," Cilan said. "She was saying that you had to go upstairs to find the 200's hall." Kalea's face fell slightly, and she was as embarrassed as ever.

"Oh... Oh that... I never learned how to make such complicated sentences," She said, bringing her coffee cup to her mouth. She took a sip through the lid, trying her best to ignore the burn it left.

"She's a bit more advanced then most teachers, so French I here is like French III somewhere else," Cilan said. Kalea nodded, her smile a bit tight. French was obviously going to be quite a problem this year.

"If you want, I can walk you there," Cilan offered. Kalea shook her head.

"No, you don't have to-"

"It's my first class of the day, so I will be going there anyway," He said sweetly. Kalea stopped, nodding slightly. Even so, she was a bit confused. Why was Cilan being so nice to her? He hardly knew her anyway.

"WAIT WAIT! Cilan!" Bianca's voice screeched. After knocking a few kids over in the hallway, most of them screaming in protest, Bianca skidded to a stop just before the two of them.

"Bianca? Why aren't you with everyone else?" Cilan asked. Bianca panted for a moment, catching her breath. She stood up straight when she was breathing normally again.

"Kalea wasn't it? Do you have computer graphics class?" Bianca asked, ignoring Cilan's question. Kalea blinked a few times, then nodded slowly.

"Th-Third period," she said shyly. Bianca squealed quite loudly, much to many people's dismay.

"Hey! Shut up!" Some kid called. Of course, Bianca, once again, did not listen.

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod! If you get there first, pleeeeease save me a seat! Any friend of Cilan is a friend of mine!" Bianca said quickly before taking off. Kalea froze for a moment.

"Um..." She looked over at Cilan. Cilan shook his head.

"She's a bit flighty, but you learn to love her."

* * *

Even through four classes, Kalea still couldn't get it around her head as to why Cilan and his friends were being so nice. Caitlin had told her that her first day might not be what she expected, but Kalea had no idea what she was talking about. Cilan sat right next to her in French class, despite the fact of a girl with purple hair and bright lilac eyes staring a hole in her head the whole time. In World History, she had both of Cilan's brothers in there, along with Black and Stephan, and they constantly kept ticking off the teacher, Mr. Clay. She had never heard a teacher cuss before at his students, yet the other kids said it was a constant thing. Computer graphics was a bit chaotic, with Bianca chatting her ear off the whole time when they were supposed to be experimenting with the Illustrator program on their computers. Algebra II wasn't as bad, since none of them were even in there, but unfortunately Georgia was. Just like the purple-haired girl, she burned a hole within her head, much better then her mother's Heatmor did when she accidentally steps on it's foot.

Unfortunately, now it was lunch period, and Kalea didn't know where to sit. Really, she had no one to sit with. Instead, she just sighed and sat down at an empty table in the back of the lunchroom. She set down her lunch box, as well as a sketchpad. If she was going to have no one to talk to, she might as well finish a couple of drawings.

"Wow, that's amazing! I didn't know you could draw. With a pencil anyway, because you are pretty good on the computer," Bianca's familiar voice called out. Kalea jumped in surprise, her pencil flying out of her hand. Before it could hit the floor, Cheren had caught it.

"You dropped this," He said, handing it back to her. Kalea smiled, nodding shyly.

"Do you mind if we sit? We don't want you to sit alone," Bianca said, holding up her little paper bag. Before Kalea could even answer, the whole group has sat down, with the exception of Iris, Chili, and Cress, the three who got stuck in a different lunch.

"Wow, these are really good," Stephan said, pointing to the drawing in front of her. Kalea looked down at it. It was only a half drawing of Zoey, her Zorua who shared the same personality- quiet, to-herself, and shy around new people.

"It's not that great. It's not even finished," she said. Cilan peeked a look over her shoulder, which made Kalea blush slightly. She hadn't known Cilan long enough to have any sort of feeling toward him, but she had never really been so close to a guy before, or have met one that was so sweet.

"You should finish it. Maybe you could use it to decorate your locker or something. After all, these lockers could use a bit of spicing up," He commented. Kalea laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess," she responded. Bianca gasped.

"Oh! Can you draw me a picture of a Tepig? I tried to draw one once, but it just didn't work," she pouted. White snorted.

"Only Arceus knows that your art is horrific," she said with a smile, biting into an apple. Biance frowned, pouting a bit. Kalea shrugged.

"I guess I could try. I usually draw grass and normal types. This Zorua was kind of a test-"

"Normal types? Like as in Lillipups and Minccinos?"

"... Yeah..." Kalea answered, looking through her sketchbook. In a minute, she pulled out a quick doodle of a Minccino she had done last year.

"They are just a lot easier to draw. You can have it if you want," Kalea said. Bianca squealed, holding it close to her chest.

"Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!" Bianca squealed, jumping off and racing out of the lunch room. Kalea sweat dropped, turning to the rest of them. Cheren adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry. She will be back in a minute. She probably went to hang it up on her locker," he said. Kalea nodded, laughing a bit. She wasn't sure why she was, but she... was actually enjoying herself a bit.

"Man, you guys should have seen Mr. Clay today," Black said while he chewed on his sandwich. "The man already started to slam his stick on the desks!"

"What did you do to piss him off? Ask him about his love life?" Skyla asked, snorting a bit. She didn't know Mr. Clay all that well, but she had heard many stories about him.

"No... That was Chili," Stephan answered. "He only got mad at Black because he drew a penis on the board behind the projector screen. When the man lifted it up, his face turned bright red."

"A _what?_" Kalea and Cheren had said at the same time, both about ready to choke on their food. Black snorted.

"I still don't know how he knew it was me though," Black muttered. Cilan raised a brow.

"Cress told me that you signed it with 'For my favorite teacher: From Black. Your Welcome',"The green-haired teen said, his face showing that he was a little disturbed by the comment.

"Wow. Aren't you smart," White commented. Cheren shook his head.

"What a bother," he said.

"Dude, even I am not that dumb," Stephan said, snorting in amusement. Black rolled his eyes, and went right back to eating. Skyla looked over at White.

"Like you should be telling him how dumb he is. Weren't you the one who copied his English project?" she said. White shushed her, her eyes a bit wide. Black looked over, a horrified expression on his face.

"Wait- is THAT why Mrs. Lenora wouldn't let me turn mine in? She just looked at it and- HEY!" Black shouted as White took off. He lept off of the chair, and ran as quickly as he could for his twin, shouting at her the whole way. Stephan shook his head.

"Listen, I know it isn't right for guys to hit girls and all, but she deserves whatever comes her way," he said. Skyla giggled.

"I know," She said. "She should have just done the assignment."

"I wonder if Mrs. Lenora will ever find out who's project was the original," Cilan commented, touching a finger to his chin. Cheren shook his head.

"Probably not. It's so-"

"Brothersome we know," Everyone said for him. Cheren growled, muttering something under his breath.

Kalea, on the other hand, said no words, and instead watched and giggled at the other seniors.

* * *

**French Translation: **

**Bien sûr! Il suffit d'aller tout droit jusqu'à ce que vous voyez dans l'escalier, puis montez au deuxième étage et il sera la troisième porte sur votre droite:Of course! Just go straight until you see the stairs, then go up to the second floor and it will be the third door on your right.**

**Merci: Thank You**

**So, I didn't want to put anything about the classes yet. That's just how I decided to do that- besides, that would make this chapter very long and put pointless stuff in it, so you should be thanking me. **

**Please review! Seriously!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Plain Madness

**Ahhhh, thank you guys for reviewing :) Really, it motivates me to continue! Not that I would give up on this story anyway- it's waaaaaaaaaay to much fun to write. **

**Black: Man, your updating again already? You really must not have anything better to do :P**

**Me: Not true! ... I do my homework. Sometimes. When I feel like it. **

**White: You can see why her algebra II grade is where it is.**

**Me: Ah, shut up...**

* * *

The first week went by pretty fast for school, but that was probably because it was only three days. The fallowing week was going to be the group's first _full _week of school.

Kalea actually had a small smile on her face when she arrived that day. Sure, Caitlin had left her at home without a ride, but that was actually quite often she would do that. She was smiling because school, for once, was actually going pretty well. Cilan and his friends were very nice to her, and were actually quite fun to hang out with during class. Cilan, Bianca, and Skyla would always have a good story to tell, and Stephan, Chili, and Black were quite funny, despite having Mr. Clay constantly yelling at the class for interruptions when they were supposed to be learning about the rising of democracy in the Kanto region. Iris and Cress were always in a good mood, and they were smiling even when things weren't going so well. White was just funny to watch when she was in a rant or telling some kid to watch where he was going. Cheren seemed to be quite boring and judgmental at first... and he pretty much is, but he does have a very interesting side to him.

Kalea rifled through her backpack, pulling out her French II binder and placing it on her desk. Cilan was chatting with Cress in the doorway- probably telling him to make sure Chili was getting to class and not staring at Caitlin's behind. Kalea cringed a bit. The only reason she thought Chili talked to her was because of her much prettier older sister.

"Alright class, *S'il vous plaît prendre vos places," Ms. Elesa said, clapping her hands together. Cilan took the seat in front of Kalea, smiling at her when he sat down. Kalea blushed slightly, but shook it away.

"Okay, so I realize that we haven't done much yet this year, let alone get to know each other," She started, her blonde bangs swishing against her forehead slightly. What she said was true- most of what they had done already this year was pretty much writing assignments, to see if they remembered anything from French I as she stated, and while they did that she would surf the internet and watch cute videos of electric Pokemon on YouTube.

"So, I thought it would be fun to do a video project," Ms. Elesa said happily, clapping her hands together like she had before, something she did whenever she was enthusiastic. Most people murmured in excitement, since video projects were pretty easy to do.

"Alright, so *partenaire, sauf si vous préférez travailler seul. You are to give an introduction of you and your partner, as well as your age, where you are both from, and what you both like to do. *Ils seront dus le vendredi," Ms. Elesa said before sending off everyone to do their own work. Immediately, just like she always did, she hopped on her computer and got right to "work." Cilan turned in his seat, looking at Kalea.

"Would you like to be my partner?" he asked. Kalea nodded, smiling a bit.

"Of course, _Rachid,_" Kalea giggled, stressing his French name a bit. She had to admit, it was a pretty silly name for him to have chosen, especially since it meant "root."

"Alright, _Rosalie,_ let's get to work then," Cilan teased, also stressing her French name out. Kalea wasn't exactly sure why he had given her that name. It meant "rose", which was why she was a little confused as to why Cilan would choose that name for her.

"Okay, since neither one of us have a camera on us- unless you do," he said, looking at her. Kalea shook her head. "Okay then, I guess we should just write out a script, and then you can come by the cafe after school and we can film it there pretty quickly. My dad always has a camera with him."

"Sounds good to me," Kalea said. Cilan nodded, opening his binder and pulling out a sheet of paper. Putting his binder in his lap for support and a pencil in hand, he turned his chair around to face her a little easier.

"Okay, so I will start off saying something like *'bonjour, mon nom est Rachid et c'est mon ami Rosalie'," Cilan said, sounding very fluent. He began writing it down on the paper. Kalea nodded in approval, and looked over to her right. her eyes widened a bit when she saw the purple-haired girl, who she found out later was named Burgundy, was glaring at her again.

"Kalea? Are you paying attention?" Cilan asked, gently shaking her shoulder. Kalea turned back to him, her blonde hair gently brushing over her shoulder. He looked over at Burgundy, who was now talking with her partner.

"Why were you staring at Burgundy?" he asked, giving her a very curious look. Kalea glanced over at the lilac-haired girl before leaning in towards him a bit.

"I could have sworn she was glaring at me again. She has been doing it every day so far, and it's scaring me," Kalea answered in a hushed voice, to make sure no one else would hear and tell Burgundy. Cilan nodded, a loud breath escaping through his nose.

"I don't think it's you she's glaring at. It's probably me that she's glaring at," he said with a soft sigh. Kalea tilted her head to the side, giving him a questioning look.

"Why would she be glaring at you?" she asked. Cilan looked back down at his paper, his pencil moving once again.

"Okay, then you can start off by saying *bonjour. Je suis âgé de quinze ans, et Rachid est à peu près seize ans," he said, changing the subject. Kalea blinked, looking at him for a moment.

"Okay... You are from Straiton, aren't you?" She asked, deciding not to get into the Burgendy thing. "So you would say *Je suis de Striaton ville." Cilan nodded, his smile returning.

"Yeah, that's good," he paused for a moment. "... Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from the Sinnoh region, so it won't be anywhere you would know," she answered. Cilan looked a little surprised at first, but his expression showed a bit of curiosity.

"Really? But you don't have any Sinnoh pokemon," he said. Kalea nodded.

"I used to. I had a Buneary once, but I had to give it away when we moved. We weren't allowed to take it with us when we came here. The same thing happened to Caitlin, so when we moved here a few years back we went out and got new pokemon," Kalea explained. Cilan smiled a little sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry you couldn't keep it," he said apologetically. Kalea shrugged, sighing a bit.

"It was sad, but Bonnie has a really nice family now," she said. "... Bonnie was it's name."

"I kinda guessed that," he said, sounding quite amused. Kalea blushed slightly, mentally smacking her forehead.

_Of course he would, _she thought. Anyone could have figured out who Bonnie was.

"So, did you go to another school or something? I never have seen you around here before," Cilan asked, writing something else on the paper. Kalea slightly chewed her lower lip.

"I used to attend the Plasma Academy," she answered. Cilan's jaw literally dropped. Plasma Academy was the rival school to Unova High. It was a school of stuck-up students and teachers who would look down on anyone who owned Pokemon, especially those who loved battling.

"Plasma Academy? How could you have gone there? You have Pokemon of your own," Cilan commented. Kalea smiled a little shyly, shrugging slightly.

"Well, that kinda explains why I am here now," she said, looking down at the ground. Cilan made an "Oh" sound, and decided to drop it right away.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Burgundy's voice suddenly roared, cutting off everyone else doing their projects. Everyone turned to look at her, along with Ms. Elesa.

"You told me to describe you, so I did," The guy she was yelling at yelled back, his bark just as feisty. His name was Shamus, and he was a kid who battled with brute strength, and did not tolerate losing in the least bit. If he loses in a pokemon battle, it was never pretty, for his own pokemon and the challenger.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Elesa asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Her classroom was always nice and lively, and anyone who would disrupt that would always make her a little upset.

"Mr. Elesa, Shamus and I were doing our video, and he said I was *_un peu d'embonpoint_," Burgundy spat, glaring at Shamus. The brunette was standing up, ready to spat right back.

"I was just being honest," He growled. Ms. Elesa looked over at Shamus.

"Now Shamus," Shamus had refused to take any kind of French name, saying that he was only in the class for the credit. "We don't call our other classmates fat. Apologize at once."

"Are you serious? Look at her. No wonder Cilan dumped her," Shamus muttered. Burgundy's brows furrowed, and she was gritting her teeth.

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Shamus, apologize at once, and then go sit in the hallway. I will talk with you in a minute," Ms. Elesa instructed, pointing towards the door. Shamus muttered something to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets and exiting through the door. Ms. Elesa turned to Burgundy, using the "come here" motion with her fingers.

"What? I didn't do anything," Burgundy exclaimed.

"_Now,_" Ms. Elesa ordered. Everyone made an "Ooo" sound as Burgundy slowly made her way to the front of the room. Right as she passed Kalea's desk, she leaned down and whispered into the other girl's ear.

"Don't listen to a word he says. He will only try to destroy you," she said, her voice sounding like a hiss. Kalea's eyes widened a bit, and she stared at her as Burgundy went to Ms. Elesa's desk. Cilan chuckled slightly, looking back at Kalea.

"Well, that was quite distracting. Now, would you like to continue?" Cilan asked. Kalea slowly looked back at him, and mumbled a "Yes."

* * *

"You have been quiet. Much more then usual anyway," Iris commented, wrestling around with tin foil. It was the last period of the day, and the girls were happily in the same class together. Their teacher, Ms. Fennel, had already assigned the first project- building an igloo out of random materials you find around the house.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted," Kalea said, playing around with one of the cotton balls they were going to use. White smirked slightly, writing down something on a sheet of paper.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain green-haired teen?" She said, her voice sounding a little teasing. Skyla and Bianca bother giggled slightly, both pairs of blue and green looking at Kalea.

"Actually, that's exactly what's on my mind," Kalea said, completely oblivious as to what White was getting it. But it was the truth, ever since that morning. Burgundy's words burned in her mind, not to mention Shamus' words about Cilan "dumping" her. Had something really happened between those two.

"Well, he is single," Bianca cooed, helping Iris tape a few pieces of tape on the foil to a piece of white foam. Kalea raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Come on, tell Auntie White what's your problem," White said, a sly smile on her face. Kalea sighed, tapping her fingers onto the table.

"Well, earlier this morning in French... well you already know what happened with Burgundy, since Cilan talked about it at lunch today," Kalea said, watching White nod. "And when Ms. Elesa called Burgundy up, she said something to me."

"About you?" Skyla asked, looking a little concerned. She was very protective when it came to her friends.

"No, about Cilan. Something like 'Don't listen to what he says. He will destroy you'," Kalea said, her voice slightly mocking Burgundy's. Iris and White both groaned out at the same time.

"Oh, you are _not _serious, are you?" Iris asked, sounding a bit wary. Kalea hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"It was something along those lines," She mumbled. White rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that she's still not over it yet," she said, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. Kalea tilted her head to the side.

"Over what?"

"In the seventh grade, Cilan went out with Burgundy for a while, and then broke up with her a few months later," Iris explained.

"She was just waaaaaay to clingy for his tastes," Bianca sang out, cutting up a few more pieces of foam. Kalea nodded, though still a bit confused. White patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It was a few years ago, and Cilan is completely over her," She said with a slight wink. Kalea raised a brow.

"Um... Okay?" she said, putting her focus back on the project. The girls were quiet for a moment, until Skyla decided to break the silence.

"So, why are we building an igloo out of tin foil and foam again?" She asked. Iris shrugged.

"I have no idea," she mumbled. Just as she said that, the final bell rang. Ms. Fennel looked up from her desk, fixing her glasses.

"Have a nice day everyone! Don't forget to put your igloos in the 'Period Six' cabinet," She said, almost yelling over the sudden chatter. Iris quickly put it away, and the five walked out of class together.

"Hey, do you guys want to come by my house today? My dad finally got our Wii set up," Skyla offered, gently shoving her way past some of the other kids who were also trying to leave.

"Sure! Sounds like fun," Iris said, a slight smile stretching on her face. Bianca nodded.

"Yeah! But I would have to call my dad first," Bianca said, touching a finger to her chin. "And I also have to make sure Tepig gets walked. If I don't do it after school, I usually forget."

"We can wait for you. What about you Kalea? Are you coming?" Skyla asked. Kalea shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go to the Striaton Cafe with Cilan," she answered, shrugging a bit as she stopped at her locker. The other four stopped and waited for her.

"Ooooooo, any reason why?" White teased, a devilish smirk growing. Kalea shrugged.

"We have to tape a video project together for French class," she answered, stuffing a few binders into her locker. Bianca, White, Skyla and Iris looked at each other.

"Well... okay... Just stop by on the way home, okay?" Skyla said, waving politely as she and the other girls walked away. When they were a few paces away, they immediately started to talk.

"God, she can be so clueless sometimes," White muttered. "It's no fun teasing people about guys when they are so clueless."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she likes Cilan," Iris pointed out. Bianca smiled and held her finger back up, winking.

"Or maybe she doesn't realize that she likes him," she giggled. Skyla laughed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Of come on guys, she's only known him for a week. I doubt she already has feelings for him," she said.

Meanwhile, Kalea had finished with her locker. She closed it, and gently screamed when Cilan suddenly appeared behind the door.

"Did I scare you? Sorry," He said apologetically, but amusement still hidden within his voice. Kalea placed a hand over her heart, making sure her heartbeat was slowing down. She giggled.

"No, it's fine. Just warn my next time before I have a heart attack," she said, throwing her handbag over her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Cress and Chili should be waiting in the front of the school," Cilan answered, holding out his arm. "Would you like me to hold your bag for you?" Kalea blushed, shaking her head.

"N-No, that's fine," she stuttered. Her face felt kinda hot, like it always did when Cilan would act like a gentlemen.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face looks a little red," Cilan observed, his face getting a little closer to hers. Kalea sucked in a breath.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, w-we should get g-going," Kalea squeaked, walking away quickly. Cilan stared for a moment, blinking only once before he started to run after her.

* * *

"WOO-HOO! I win again!" Bianca squealed, jumping up and down. Skyla and Iris both groaned loudly.

"I don't understand. Princess Peach sucks, how can you beat us when using _her_?" Skyla exclaimed, crossing her arms. They were obviously playing a few rounds of Super Smash Brothers, and Bianca was some how beating them all with Princess Peach.

"She does not suck! Samus is the one who sucks," Bianca argued. White frowned.

"She does not! She's pretty awesome. I'm just out of the game today," White excused, pouting slightly. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Is there anything else we can play? This is getting a little boring," she asked. Skyla shrugged.

"If you want. The games are all in the cabinet over there," the red-head said, pointing to the white cabinet in the corner. Bianca sighed.

"I wonder what the guys are doing," she asked, crossing her legs the best she could with her long skirt. White shrugged.

"We know Triple Trouble are working, and Cheren is probably doing chores at home and studying for no apparent reason. If anything, Black and Stephen are probably throwing stuff at Mr. Clay's classroom window," she answered nonchalantly, as if it were a daily occurrence. Skyla sat up, picking up her cell phone.

"Well, let's call them and see what they are doing," she offered, dialing Stephan's cell number. She put it on speaker and put it down so everyone could hear.

"_Hello?_" Stephan's voice rang through. White clapped her hands.

"What's up Stephen?" She almost yelled. Stephan groaned.

_"For the last time, it's Steph_an_!" _he hissed. Bianca clicked her tongue.

"Why are you whispering?"

"You and Black aren't throwing things at Mr. Clay's window again are you? You guys are so mean to that poor man," Skyla said, frowning. Stephan scoffed.

"_What? I don't know what your talking about. We wouldn't do something that childish,"_ He said, sounding somewhat sincere.

"_Hey Stephan, where is the paintball gun? I have the red paint, but I can't find the gun," _Black's voice was suddenly heard from the background. You could hear Stephan shuffling a bit.

"_Dude, it's in my duffle bag, right there."_

_"Oh, now I see it. Man, Clay is going to be SO freaked out when we start shooting paint at his window!"_

_"I know, it's going to be hilarious!" _Stephan started to laugh after that, then cleared his throat. Iris had walked over.

"Gosh, you two are such little kids," she mumbled.

"_Hey, I heard that-"_

_CRASH!_

Everyone suddenly went silent.

"_Oh shit. Dude, run, RUN," _Black suddenly yelled, quite frantically in fact.

_"HEY! WHAT IN SAM HILL- YOU PUNK TEENAGERS!" _Clay's voice screeched in the back ground, while Stephan and Black were screaming, and the sound of running was heard as well. The girls all stared at each other.

"Oh Arceus, what did you morons do?" White asked, almost as if she already knew. Stephan was panting heavily.

"_Well *pant* Black shot the *pant* paintball, and it *pant* kinda *pant* broke the window *pant*,"_ Stephan managed to say. While Black and Stephan screamed mercilessly through the phone, Skyla and the rest of them stayed quiet.

"... Hey, how about you meet us at the cafe Stephan," Skyla said. Stephan panted for about a minute.

"_Yeah, that sounds- wait, did you say Steph_an_, not Stephen?_"

* * *

"I don't get what's so funny!" Kalea exclaimed, frowning as Cilan continued to laugh kinda loud. They had been trying to film their project for about thirty minutes now, and continuously kept messing up, whether it was because of laughing or messing up a word.

"No, no, it's just how you said that," Cilan said, calming down a bit while he wiped a tear from his eye. Kalea stuck her bottom lip out.

"What? I don't get it."

"Nothing, let's just try again," Cilan said, waving his hand at Cress. The blunette rolled his eyes, erasing the footage on the camera and was ready to start filming again.

"Bonjour, mon nom est... I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," Cilan said, trying to hold back his laughter. Though he was a guy, and guys don't really giggle, Cilan pretty much was stuck with the case of the 'giggles'. Cress sighed.

"Well that was a wasted half an hour," he commented. Kalea giggled, picking up her bag.

"I guess I should go then. I don't want to get in the way," She said, getting out of her chair. Cilan stood up as well, putting his French binder back into his backpack.

"You don't have to leave so soon," he said, looking over at her, his green eyes shining a bit.

"Pansage!" His Pansage had suddenly called out. Pansage would always go to the cafe with Cilan's parents when Cilan left for school, knowing that Cilan would go there when 3:30 struck.

"Aw, I'm sorry Pansage, but I don't want to get in the way," Kalea cooed, gently scratching behind Pansage's ears. Pansage let out a little cooing sound, causing Cilan to chuckle slightly.

"Pansage seems to really like you," he commented. Kalea shook her head.

"It's probably because I smell like Wendy," Kalea said, referring to the Whimsicott she owned. Some grass-type Pokemon were quite comfortable with one another, which would be why Pansage seemed to relaxed around a new person. He was the same way about White when she first came to the cafe, because she owned a Snivy.

"Even so, you don't have to go. Why don't you stay for a bit?" Cilan asked. Kalea tilted her head to the side, as if she was asking a question.

"Why do you want me to stay so bad? Not to be rude or anything," she asked. Cilan blushed slightly. It was obvious he kinda liked Kalea, but not in the way everyone would think at first. He found her quite interesting, when she wasn't being shy or stuttering.

"Nothing. It's just-"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Black's voice suddenly squeaked, and the sound of a slamming door was heard. Black and Stephan suddenly ran in, their faces wide with terror as they both ran for the counter. In one swift movement, they both jumped over the counter, and slide over to the other side, landing in a thud. Kalea, Cilan and Cress just stared in that direction while Chili walked out of the back. The ginger looked down at the ground.

"... Can I help you?" he asked. Black and Stephan both popped up, doing the "We are not here" gestures before ducking once again. Chili looked over at the other three, shrugging before he returned to the back. Cress looked at Cilan.

"Honestly, I don't think I want to know," he said, shaking his head in shame, while Mr. Clay was storming around outside the cafe window.

* * *

**French Translations:**

***Please take your seats.**

***Partner up, unless you would rather work alone.**

***They will be due on Friday**

***Hello, my name is... and this is my friend ...**

***Hello, I am fifteen years old, and Rachid is almost sixteen.**

***I a****m from Striaton City.**

***A little over weight**

**That's a lot of translations... I'm sorry. I won't add that much usually :P Anyway, now to talk about the chapter a bit...**

**Okay, so as you can see, there is a bit of drama going on, but it's not too crazy. And if you were wondering, I made White the secondary character because a lot of this story will revolve around her later, but not right now. **

**Anyway, it looks like Stephen-**

**Stephan: it's StephAN!  
**

**Me: ... STEPHAN and Black got into a lot of trouble. Oh man, that isn't going to end pretty. **

**Black: No. The old fart probably doesn't even know it was us!**

**Stephan: Hopefully...**

**Me: Please review! It keeps me going peoples :D And remember to keep the whole Burgundy thing in mind...**


	4. Chapter 4 The Exploding Computer

**... I'm late.**

**Iris: No, really?**

**Stephan: Seriously, where the heck have you been? You update 3 times in a week then disappear for two weeks?**

**Me: Well Stephen-**

**Stephan: It's StephAN!**

**Me: WHATEVER. I have got really busy lately. School is finally catching up to me, and I have, like, 5 tests every week so I always have to study. Even more than that, I have got just as much projects as that, and so I am really busy with school work-**

**Chili: Boo! That's such a lame excuse /:P**

**Me: ... Let's just go ahead and start the chapter. **

* * *

Everyone was frozen in fear. No one dared to say a word, or even move a muscle as the silence restricts all of them. Stephan was shifting nervously in his seat, trying his best not to look guilty, even though he was.

Mr. Clay just sat there at his desk, glaring angrily at everyone. He was leaning back in his seat, his meaty feet propped up on his desk. His dark eyes shot back and forth, glaring at every last soul in there. He had a large bruise on his left cheek, from where Black's paintball had hit him. Oh the wall, near the door, was part of a large red paint splatter that the history teacher never bothered to clean up, just so the person guilty would see it and feel even worse of what they did. A cold chill swept through the room, probably from the broken window near his desk.

Stephan looked over at Black. He looked so calm, so... not guilty. While Stephan was over here sweating something fierce, Black's face was expressionless, almost as if he were incredibly bored. Stephan looked over past Black, seeing Kalea. She looked so scared practically shaking in her seat. Most students who hadn't had Mr. Clay before, were always terrified of him when he was this angry. The students who have had him before, this was pretty much a Monday.

"... Sir, shouldn't we be doing something?" Chili bravely piped up, raising his hand slightly. He immediately shut up after that, because Mr. Clay gave him a nasty look.

"I know one of you rotten teenagers did this," Mr. Clay said, pointing to the bruise on his face. "And until that rotten teen pipes up, you will sit in that chair until I say you can leave."

"... Even if it means we skip next class?" Cress asked, slightly raising his hand now. Some kids began to murmur a bit.

"Yes," Mr. Clay answered, the hard look on his face saying that he was dead serious.

"That's fine with me. I have a test next period anyway," One kid mumbled, earning himself a few chuckles. Clay said nothing in response, and went back to leaning in his seat. The eerie silence soon fell over the class again. Stephan shifted in his seat again, wincing a bit when it creaked. He took a deep breath- maybe Clay wouldn't know it was him. The old man probably knew it was Black but-

_Man, why am I getting so worked up over this? It was just an accident... we didn't know the paintball would break through the window, _Stephan thought in his head. Sure, maybe he and Black shouldn't have shot at his window in the first place, but it was only a joke-

"Okay, OKAY! It was me alright!" Black suddenly screeched, dropping out of his chair. Stephan looked over in shock, as did most of the class. Clay didn't look fazed at all, like as if he knew it was going to happen.

"I mean, Stephan and I didn't think that the paintball would break through the window! We just thought that it would splatter on the window and freak you out or something- please don't kill us!" Black ranted, blubbering on the floor. Stephan's jaw dropped, his eyes going back and forth between Clay and Black.

"Well well, I though it would be about another ten minutes before one of you idiots piped up," Mr. Clay said, looking over at Stephan. "You boys are in a _lot _of trouble." Mr. Clay stood up, his hands locking behind his back, and he walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder.

"Well, come on. Don't just stand there," He said. Black looked over at Stephan.

"Sorry man," he said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Don't worry about it," Stephan said, holding a hand up, a signal for the other teen to calm down. Black nodded, his brown eyes looking quite sad. He held out his hand.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you buddy," he murmured.

* * *

"Oh man, are you serious?" Cilan asked, his green eyes widening. Skyla nodded, sighing a bit.

"Yeah, Cress told me about it in the hallway. I didn't think that Black would cave like that. I would have thought for sure it would have been Stephen," Skyla said, giggling slightly. Cilan let out a low breath. He had heard about the incident yesterday when the two had hidden in the café, and boy, was he thankful to Acreus that he didn't get Mr. Clay for AP World History that year.

"FIRE! FIRE, EVERYONE GET OUT!" someone had shouted, their voice slightly muffled with the other screams. The fire alarm went off as the guy screeched, and people immediately shot out of their seats. Skyla and Cilan barely made eye contact as they followed the crowd out.

After about five minutes, the entire school was in the front, all panicking and cheering for the drill, or what they thought was a drill. Teachers were all around, trying to get their classes together and trying to calm down some of the students. It didn't take long for the group to find its way together.

"Arceus, what is going on?" Cheren asked, looking a little baffled at the situation. Cress looked over at him.

"The computer room just burst into flames. Or so I have heard," he said, as if he wasn't sure. Iris' eyes widened a bit.

"Is that what that smoke was? I saw it when I was leaving Algebra class," she stated.

"Oh, no way. We just started running as soon as Alder started deciding on our punishment for shooting Mr. Clay with a- ah, you already know that story though," Black said, waving his hand slightly. Stephan nodded.

"Yeah. Talk about a close call. I think that's the first time I ever saw Alder actually about to yell," He said. White raised her brows, clearly impressed.

"Wow. You two really messed up this time," she said, sounding amused.

"Wait... aren't Bianca and Kalea in computer class during third period?" Cilan asked, quickly changing the subject. Cheren looked over at him.

"I think you're right."

"... Five bucks it's Bianca's fault," Black said, raising his hand up. Iris snapped her head over at him.

"Black, that's so mean! Just because something blew up doesn't mean that it's her fault," She scolded. "You're such a kid."

"Look, a fire truck," Chili said, pointing behind everyone. Everyone could have guessed what was coming up. The sirens were going off like crazy as the large red truck quickly made its way around the corner. A bunch of Dewotts and Jellicent were flying out of the vehicle, along with their trainers.

"Everyone, please get back! Do not get in their way," Mr. Burgh, the school's only art teacher, shouted over the people's enthusiasm. It didn't seem like a lot of people seemed understand what was going on.

"Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, I am so sorry, I am so sorry!" Bianca's voice was barely heard over the excitement of the situation.

"Oh, there they are," Cheren says to the entire group as he walked away. Everyone followed, shoving their way through the crowd of students. Luckily for them, the teachers didn't try to stop them as they wandered their way out of the crowd. With the giant fire trucks in the way, no one had noticed the ambulances that had driven up as well.

"Bianca, calm down. You need to sit still," Says the technology teacher, Mr. Dreyden. Bianca nods, whimpering as the medics checked her over. Her blonde hair was singed and frizzy, and she had a few cuts along her cheeks and on her arms. Her green eyes were wide, and she looked quite spooked.

"My goodness Bianca, what happened?" White was the first to exclaim. Bianca let's out a tiny cry, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

"My computer exploded!" She wails.

"Your computer exploded?" Chili asks, as if he was unsure if it was even possible. Bianca nods, looking at Mr. Dreyden. The teacher was talking with some paramedics, making sure that his students were okay while the firemen were dealing with whatever was going to be left of his room.

"Yes, AFTER she spent five minutes randomly smacking and pushing random buttons on it," The kid next to her growled. Just like Bianca, he was covered in scratches, though some of his hair seemed to have burned off. "Crazy bitch."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Bianca cried, the tears in her eyes about ready to fall. White gently pats her back, her eyes full of a little sympathy.

"It's alright Bianca. Sure, you probably destroyed the computer lab, but at least no one was badly hurt," she said in the most comforting way she could. Bianca nodded slowly, but still looked really upset about it.

"I don't understand though. If your computer blew up, how did you come out with only a few scratches?" Cheren asks. Iris looks over at him.

"Arceus Cheren, does that even matter?" She asks, although she was a little curious as well. Bianca sniffs, and looks up again.

"Well, right before it did, Mr. Dreyden and Kalea pulled me and that other kid away-"

"Kalea! What happened to her?" Cilan suddenly bursts out of nowhere, his green eyes bulging out a little bit. Everyone just stares at him, his brother's especially. Black raises a brow.

"Why, you worried about your little girlfriend?" He teases, a smirk on his face. A few giggles went around when Cilan blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm just worried about her as well," he says defensively. Trying to hold back his smile, Cress pointed to the right.

"Well, since your concerned, Kalea is over there with her sister, talking to the paramedics," he answers. Sure enough, Kalea was with her older sister Caitlin, and the older sister didn't look very happy. Kalea looked alright for the most part, and just like Bianca and that other kid, she had a few scratches and mild burns.

"Oh, I am such an awful person! I put my friends in danger and destroyed an entire classroom!" Bianca cries, jumping off of the ambulance and racing away as quickly as she could. Her crying was loud, and she was pushing past a few kids, and one of them even flew into the pond the school has out front for passing water Pokemon.

"Wait! Miss, come back!" One paramedic called out, chasing after her with his Audino close to him. All her friends stood there and sweat dropped.

"... What a bother," Cheren muttered.

* * *

Principle Alder had no choice but to let school out early that day. With all the commotion going on, there was really no point in letting the students stay since they wouldn't focus in class anyway. Plus, two lucky students also managed to escape their punishments.

"Man, what a close one. I don't mean to be mean or anything, but thank goodness for Bianca's bad luck," Stephan said, letting out a loud sigh of relief. Black nods in agreement, a smile on his face.

"I really thought we were going to get it," he said. "Though I hope Bianca's going to be okay. She was really upset about it."

"Yeah. I think the triplets told us to meet at the cafe later so we can figure out something to make her feel better," Stephan said. Black nods, and things got quiet between the two. There wasn't much else to be said as the two walked home. The silence became a bit awkward, and so was Stephan's next question.

"So... do you know if Skyla is still single?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Not only was there a lot of school work, but something else happened this weekend and it's really got me down. I don't want to bother you guys with my problems, so I'm not going to tell you about it, only that I am a bit distracted at the moment. **

**Please review!**


End file.
